U.S. Pat. No. 6,836,654 is introduced as prior art of the present invention of which the summary is the following: A mobile radiotelephony device intended for accommodating a linked user identification module offers protection against theft. The device prevents a normal operation of the device with an unlinked identification module, and permits the normal operation of the device with the linked identification module until such time the device has been inactive for a defined period of time. A debugging code can be supplied to the device subsequent to a detection of the defined period of time to again permit the normal operation of the device with linked identification module.’
However, the foregoing prior art does not disclose the method to remotely control a device located in a building or house by a handheld mobile device, wherein the device may be a TV tuner, microwave oven, VCR, bathroom, room light, air conditioner, room heater, door lock, or camera.
For the avoidance of doubt, the number of the prior arts introduced herein and/or in IDS may be of a large one, however, the applicant has no intent to hide the more relevant prior art(s) in the less relevant ones.